The Art of the Dress at Carousel Boutique
by KawaiiJoltic
Summary: Rarity's shop gets all sorts of ponies asking for outfits! And Rarity must deal with every single one of them...
1. Chapter 1

_**AN- I have a new series for everypony, starring Rarity and pretty much everypony else. Mane Six, Background Ponies, OCs, you name it! MLP belongs to Hasbro, so thanks and enjoy!**_

* * *

Art of the Dress- Rainbow Dash I

The bell rang at the door of the Carousel Boutique as a blue Pegasus trotted in.

"Hey Rarity,", she greeted cheerfully. "How are ya?"

Rarity looked up from her sewing machine. "Hey, Rainbow Dash. What brings you here?"

"Well, you see, the new Daring Doo book, 'Daring Doo and the Changeling Chalice' is coming out next week.", she explained.

Rarity turned back to her work, believing her friend had come to talk."Yes, Sweetie Bell and her friends are very excited for it."

"And there's going to be a midnight release, and I am SO pumped.", Rainbow Dash continued excitedly.

"Rainbow Dash, I am really quite busy today.", Rarity sighed. "I'm sorry, but I just don't have time for idle talk. Twilight might be a better one to chat with. She's just watching the library."

Rainbow Dash flew up and waved her hooves frantically. "No! No, this has a point!", she cried. "You see, everypony's going to be dressing up as the characters, so I wanted to ask you to make me a Daring Doo costume. Please?"

Rarity smiled. "Oh, of course, Rainbow Dash. Just like her costume, right?", she asked. Rainbow Dash nodded. "I think I still have your measurements from The Gala, and I can look off the book cover for details.", she added absentmindedly.

"Awesome!", Rainbow Dash cheered. "Thanks! How many bits?"

"Oh, don't you dare, Rainbow. It's my pleasure. I would never dream of charging a friend!"

"Thanks! I've gotta run; cloud clearing.", Rainbow Dash yelled as she walked out the door, which opened with a chime.

* * *

**_AN- Thanks for reading! And please, suggest guests for this fic. OCs, crossover, or anypony is okay, as long as it's not inappropriate, creepy, or otherwise having potential to raise the rating past K. Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_AN- And here's the next one! MLP belongs to Hasbro, thanks, and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Art of the Dress- Lyra I

A green mare crashed into the Carousel Boutique happily. "Hello, Miss Rarity. I have an order to place.", Lyra called to the seamstress, who was rummaging through a trunk of gems.

"Oh!", Rarity exclaimed in surprise. She rushed to the front counter, levitating a notepad and quill as she passed. "Yes, Heartstrings, right?"

Lyra nodded. "That's me! So, I want something like...", she levitated a scroll out of her saddle bag. "This!"; it was simply a drawing of hooves with a claw-like glove on it with five extensions with blunt ends.

"Miss Heartstrings, pray tell, what are those supposed to be?", Rarity asked, trying not to sound irritated.

"Hands!", Lyra exclaimed happily. "They're hands!"

"Hands?"

"You know, like the kind Humans have!", Lyra explained.

"Right. 'Humans.'", Rarity sighed.

"Humans.", Lyra restated.

"'Humans.'"

"'Humans!'", Lyra exclaimed, slightly irritatedly.

Rarity face-hoofed. She'd heard of Lyra's odd creatures, but this was her only first-hoof experience with them. "Will get right on that, Miss Heartstrings. Ten bits in advance, please. What's your shoe size?"

"Seven. And thanks!", Lyra said as she dropped bits onto the counter and strode out of the door.

AN- Lyra is a blast to write for. She really is. And the exchange about Humans is derived from a Homestar Runner bit. The original was about a baloney sandwich that was "shaped" like it had a bite taken out of it. :) Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN- Heartsong is my OC. Mine. And Hasbro owns MLP. So, thanks and enjoy! -KawaiiJoltic_**

* * *

Art of the Dress- Heartsong (OC) I

"Hello, hello!", a mare sang as she flew into the Carousel Boutique. She then knocked into a mannequin, nearly knocking it over.

Rarity rushed to save her display, and scolded her customer. "Sign on the door. No flying. Why does nopony bother reading it."

"Sorry. Must have missed it.", the Pegasus apologized. "Anyways, I have an order to place!"

"Lovely.", Rarity said. She levitated her notepad and quill to write the order down.

"I have a concert in a few days, so I want a nice gown. Long, flowy, wing holes, maybe maroon. Doesn't really matter. Just make it nice, please.", she explained.

As Rarity jotted it down, she asked a few questions. "Oh, do you have measurements? And what kind of concert? And your name. Need that too."

"Yes, and singing.", she answered. "And I'm Heartsong, by the way." She then handed a slip of paper with her measurements on it.

"Heartsong. Got it.", Rarity repeated. Um, Twenty bits in advance, please."

Heartsong threw a sack of bits notches counter. "Thank you, but I've gotta run!", she cried, and then rushed out the door.

* * *

**_AN- Did you like her? You all are welcome to submit your own, so long as they're appropriate and K-rated. Thanks for reading! -KawaiiJoltic_**


End file.
